Emily Fields
Emily Fields was a competetor on Survivor Redemption Island . Life at camp Emily was the nice girl on her tribe. She had some form of relationship with everyone. Her closest friends were Hanna, Cat and Spencer . From the get go they had a strong alliance. She was the strongest swimmer on the team. Often picked for swimming challenges. She was also smart. Emily saw that some of her tribe were isolated from the others and had ideas to vote them off. However her suggestions were never taken siriously. She was shocked when at her tribes second tribal council she recieved 3 votes from the boys. It had seemed the boys wanted to get rid of the strongest girl. However Beck had betrayed his alliance by voting off Lucas and throwing his vote away. This meant that Emilys plan to blindside Ryder worked in her favour. In the next challenge Emily once again proved her strength in the water. By out swimming almost all of Havic's swimmers. At the next tribal Emily was dissapointed to find her alliance had betrayed her and voted out Cat when they were supposed to be voting out Lucas. Emily was angry but she trusted that it had good reasoning behind it. The Merge After Cat was returned to camp the girls once again reformed their alliance. Taking on all of Havic with all of the capezo members on the same page. However their was some tension. Noel and Lucas wanted to vote off Jade. But the girls saw Caleb as the bigger threat. The vote however was a blindside. Beck flipped sides meaning Emily's alliance was targeted and spencer was sent home. After this Emily saw the threat against her alliance. She used her flirtatious skills to recruit Caleb and Andre. With this. In the next immunity challenge Emily showed everyone that her strength wasn't the best quality. However her strength didn't matter as it was a done deal that Robbie was going next. So he was gone. After this Emily was reassured. However she was clueless to Havics plan to blindside her. When Aria invites her on the reward Emily assumes that it's to try an befriend her. She enjoys herself and is approached by Aria about joining them. Emily doesn't decide. When she returns to camp she tells her alliance about Aria's plan. They decide that it's time to break the Havic alliance and vote out Beck. After Beck loses immunity they are certain that he's going home. However at tribal Jade and Beck confront Andre and Caleb about being disloyal. Caleb and Andre end up siding with their old alliance. Emily is shocked to see her name appear again and again. She is voted out of the game. Her final words to Jade are; "You are a lying decietful bitch!" The Jury On the jury Emily describes Aria and Andre as pathetic and weak. She also states that Hanna is the only one who individually fought for the title and deserves it. Her vote went towards Hanna. Live Tribal Council At the reunion Emily is asked about her blindside. She said that she had no idea Jade was lanning against her. But after watching the remaining tribals she wasn't suprised. When Jade was oted out she was quite happy. She was also told that her blindside got the most comments from viewers. They were angry about her elimination.